


[浩弘]金代理為何那樣

by yyccc



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyccc/pseuds/yyccc
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Kudos: 2





	[浩弘]金代理為何那樣

時間入秋不久，上班路的路況一如往常地糟糕，眼看就要遲到了，丁潤浩仍陷在首爾的車陣中動彈不得。平時總是因此情緒暴躁的他，今日卻反常地心不在焉，甚至還時不時突然勾起嘴角傻笑，或許該慶幸通勤時他總是自行開車，否則這副樣子怕是會驚嚇到不少路上行人。

如同熱戀期中的男男女女一般，ATEEZ公司的丁次長今天心情如此飛揚的原因出乎意料地單純––

今天是他跟辦公室同事金弘中代理的交往100天紀念日。

沒錯，丁潤浩也沒想過，一向敬業又公私分明的自己，竟然會破例談起辦公室戀情，更別提對象還是辦公室裡私下票選惹人厭指數第一名的那個金代理。

一切的緣分都要從夏天的公司團建說起。

原本共事一年多的經驗裡，他對金弘中的印象實在說不上好，原因無他，就是這人的事業心強到太有侵略性了，即使工作能力確實優秀，但踩人上位升職到代理不說，對著被降職的宋社員耀武揚威、對自己的同期朴社員也趾高氣昂，相反地對於上位者卻百般討好獻媚，對這種極端功利、毫無團隊精神的職場生存學，丁潤浩表面客氣應對，心裡是不敢苟同。

夏天的公司團建由做事並不可靠的朴社員負責，外包給不知哪裡找來的奇怪廠商，丁潤浩在看到充斥奇怪遊戲的預定行程表時，就已經皺起眉頭，而發現自己跟金弘中分到同一組的時候，更是內心叫苦不已，但或許是因為充滿童趣的遊戲的緣故吧，金弘中與在職場上充滿狼性的幹練形象截然不同，即使不擅長還是笨拙地努力想玩好遊戲的樣子十分可愛，另外每每討論遊戲策略時，總是下意識抓著他手臂湊過頭來的金弘中，那過多的身體接觸，更是讓人心跳加速。  
即使是無聊的遊戲連發，他們的組別也沒有取得好成績，然而到了團建尾聲，進行公司主題曲投票辯論的時候，丁潤浩發現，他的一顆心已經不受控制的被身旁滔滔不絕發言的金代理深深吸引了。

後來丁潤浩才知道朴社員找的外包廠商，一般都是承辦未婚聯誼活動。

真是個辦事不力的傢伙，對於無能的下屬感到頭痛之餘，丁潤浩又不禁感謝起這個美麗的錯誤。  
察覺到自己的心意後，直進男的他積極增加與金弘中的接觸，諸如為了總是加班到深夜的金代理提供溫馨接送情，或是出外開會的時候總是指定金代理陪同。  
在接連不斷的直球攻勢下，團建過後不過一兩周的時間，兩人的感情就急速升溫。一次回家路上，他大著膽子對坐在副駕的金弘中開口告白，金弘中看似勉強的答應，卻掩蓋不住欣喜的眼神，於是他們就這樣開始了掩人耳目、甜甜蜜蜜的辦公室地下戀情。

話雖如此，身為事業心過剩的工作狂，金代理一旦投入工作，當真是六親不認，即使是在熱戀期，遇到工作旺季時，熱戀期的男友與專案企劃強碰也只有黯然讓路的份。

這都沒關係，至少紀念日要好好過。

丁次長出乎意料是個非常重視戀情中儀式感的男子，為了100天紀念日，精心策劃了浪漫的夜晚約會行程，甚至不惜動用身為次長的公權力，把公司的部門專案會議推往一個禮拜，並且三令五申告誡身為部屬的金代理不準加班，這一切都是為了渡過一個完美浪漫又激情的紀念日。

想像著晚上在高樓層餐廳眺望美景、舉杯慶祝紀念日的場景，丁潤浩又忍不住勾起嘴角。在電梯門打開時，他清清喉嚨，整理好自己表情，踏著輕快的腳步走進辦公室，卻發現裡頭空無一人。  
走向辦公室後方的座位，打開電腦，丁潤浩在位子上兀自困惑時，門口響起了腳步聲。

「次長早安。」  
嬌小的戀人踏進辦公室，依著嚴謹的禮節對他打招呼，聲音裡卻帶著掩藏不住的笑意  
「喔......大家怎麼都不在？」  
「姜部長和崔組長去參加產業高峰論壇，鄭組長去洽談業務，朴社員和宋社員早上帶著崔社員去參加教育訓練了」  
金弘中幹練地把辦公室所有人的行跡報告完畢後，到自己座位放下公事包和外套，接著拎著一個紙袋走到丁潤浩的座位前。  
「買了你的早餐，今天難得沒人，可以慢慢吃。」  
看著只是因為可以正大光明在上班時間違規吃早餐，就隱約有些興奮的金弘中，丁潤浩真的覺得可愛極了，他點點頭打開紙袋，裡頭裝的是隨口提過想吃吃看的美食店賣的飯捲。

每當想到自己得到的特別待遇，丁潤浩總是有點開心。因為金弘中那過於惡名昭彰的職場形象，在交往初期，丁潤浩也曾經懷疑金弘中對自己的好，會不會只是他對上司的獻媚手段之一，不料當他質問金弘中是不是因為上下屬關係而刻意討好時，金弘中只淡淡回了一句：「如果要討好的話，我直接每天買炸雞給姜部長吃不就好了嗎......潤浩，你只是個次長啊。」  
我才不做低效益的事，說著這話的戀人微微噘嘴，即使話語中的內容那麼勢利，卻反倒讓丁潤浩安了心。戀人對他的小小心意與在辦公室對其他人尖酸刻薄的樣子完全不同，久而久之他也適應和享受起這樣極端的兩面性，甚至自私的希望金弘中就繼續維持風評不佳的職場形象，溫柔可愛的一面全都留給他獨佔。

不遠處的座位響起答答答答的鍵盤聲，金弘中一手拿著吃到一半的飯捲，卻已經聚精會神地開始工作，嘴巴半張盯著螢幕，趕工著專案企劃書。丁潤浩起身到茶水間泡了杯咖啡，放在金弘中電腦旁的杯墊上。  
「喔，謝謝」金弘中抬頭看他笑了笑，他彎腰與金弘中交換了一個綿長的吻。

「100日快樂啊。」  
聽到丁潤浩的話語，嘴角原本帶著笑的金弘中笑容頓時凝結，突然心虛的迴避他的視線，這讓丁潤浩有不祥的預感。

「......你該不會忘了吧？」  
「......」  
「所以你今天也打算留下來加班？」

金弘中的驚慌表情明白寫著「我什麼都不記得」，丁潤浩頹然垂下手，嘆了一口氣，拖著腳步走回位子鬱悶地抖著腳。

談起戀愛的丁次長一點也沒有平時穩重的樣子，變得像個毛躁小伙，對於戀人忘記紀念日和約會這事造成的打擊比想像的大，他一邊告訴自己冷靜，一邊說服自己，這也是為了公司，金代理一直是認真工作的優秀員工，公司現在也確實很忙，不可以為了這種事生氣.....

「吶，潤浩。」  
過了一會，金弘中若無其事地走到他旁邊，戳了戳他的肩膀。  
「我剛看了一下，今天下午全力趕的話應該可以趕得完，可以不用加班。」  
「喔。」他冷淡地應了一聲，與平時溫柔態度截然不同的反應讓金弘中十分驚慌。  
「那個....」吞吞吐吐的一邊開口，堂皇的金弘中同時腦袋快速運轉，想著要怎麼樣才能讓丁潤浩消氣。

現在做什麼都來不及了，有什麼粗暴有效又具有衝擊感的手段嗎？

鬼點子最多的金代理靈機一動，轉轉眼珠後悠悠開了口。  
「潤浩，我有一個特別禮物要送你喔，紀念100日的特別禮物。」  
「嗯哼？」  
丁潤浩抬頭盯著金弘中，臉上寫著狐疑和不信任，金弘中笑了笑，把身體卡進丁潤浩的兩腿之間  
「我保證你會喜歡。」

\--

丁潤浩愣愣看著眼前不該在辦公室發生的超現實景象，一時還反應不過來，下身突然傳來的溫熱觸感提醒他現在並不是在做春夢，而是上演著現實中的活春宮。

說著要送他禮物的金弘中話語剛落，就蹲下身襲擊他的褲檔，他的辦公桌下空間不大，但恰好足夠身形嬌小的戀人窩藏在內。

那雙白皙的小手極其熟練地拉開他的西裝褲拉鍊，從四角褲裡掏出他的性器，對著他的龜頭輕輕舔了一下。  
「....你在幹嘛？」  
「送你禮物？」金弘中用舌頭在他龜頭上畫圈，襲來的快感讓丁潤浩微微倒抽了一口氣，戀人含著他性器，用濕潤的眼神抬頭看他。  
「你不喜歡嗎？」  
「.......喜歡。」他伸手扶額發出無聲的哀嚎，聽到金弘中像個小惡魔一般得逞地發出咯咯的輕笑聲。

在兼具視覺衝擊和技巧的服侍下，丁潤浩的性器在金弘中嘴裡迅速充血脹大，傲人的尺寸對於金弘中而言顯然有些吃力，金弘中皺起眉頭，跪在丁潤浩雙腿間努力地吞吐碩大的陽具。

丁潤浩伸手輕撫戀人柔順的頭髮，往下描繪耳際和脖子的輪廓，然後手掌輕輕扣住金弘中的後腦，霸道地示意金弘中再吞得更深一點。金弘中狀似不滿地哀怨抬頭看他，那副帶著一點痛苦的表情惹人憐愛的同時又勾起施虐欲，金弘中順從地勉強讓陽具再往自己的喉頭入侵得更裡面一些，同時嘴角無法控制滲出一些口水，隨著丁潤浩微微的抽送節奏，在吞吐間喉頭發出微微的「嗚、嗚」聲，在空蕩的辦公室清晰地迴盪著。

享受著突如其來的早晨艷福，丁潤浩閉眼微喘氣，辦公室另一頭卻突然傳來電梯門開關的輕微聲響。

不是說大家早上都不在嗎？  
難道是送文件的快遞人員？  
一面思量著，丁潤浩把椅子往辦公桌側推了一點，確保完美掩蓋辦公桌下進行中的活色生香，一邊警醒地看著門口。

「次長早安！」伴隨著高亢開朗的招呼聲，鄭友榮走進了辦公室。  
「喔.....早安。」丁潤浩盡力維持著呼吸的平穩，若無其事的招呼。「鄭組長早上不是去跑業務嗎？」  
「那個......我忘記帶簡報資料了」狀似不好意思地搔搔頭，鄭友榮走到離丁潤浩位置不遠處的座位翻箱倒櫃找著資料，天性饒舌的他還不忘一面轉頭跟丁潤浩閒聊。  
「次長，辦公室怎麼只有你一個？金代理呢？」  
「喔...那個，金代理早上身體不舒服請病假看醫生去了」被下身快感弄得分神的他隨口瞎掰。  
「唉咦，個性那麼差勁的人也會生病喔，人家不是說禍害遺千年嗎，哈哈哈哈哈哈。」對於辦公室討厭鬼的病號消息，鄭友榮興高采烈地損了幾句，丁潤浩只得敷衍地乾笑回應，然而桌下的當事人聽了顯然不太開心，對著充血的性器輕輕咬了一口，惹得丁潤浩險些發出驚呼，急忙拿起桌上的文件擋住臉，欲蓋彌彰地咳嗽了幾聲。

「哎呀次長感冒了嗎？這可不好耶，我這裡有一款很有效的的喉片，真的很有效，等等喔...」  
已經找到資料的鄭組長還不離開，兀自獻著殷勤，開始翻找公事包裡的喉片。丁潤浩伸手偷偷揉著金弘中的頭髮安撫，但戀人顯然不領情，惡意加快了吞吐性器的速度，衝上腦門的快感讓丁潤浩快要按捺不住，內心拼命祈禱鄭組長快點識相離開，好在就在尋找喉片的時候，鄭友榮的手機響起，被下個拜訪地點的業務聯絡催促，只好匆匆朝丁潤浩點了個頭後趕忙走出辦公室。

聽到電梯門打開又關上的聲音後，丁潤浩總算鬆了口氣，金弘中這也才慢條斯理地讓丁潤浩的陽具離開口腔，轉而由下方的囊袋到頂端的龜頭，無微不至地細細畫圈舔舐。與口腔包覆性器時不同感受的快感有效刺激了丁潤浩，感受到即將射精，他推了推金弘中的頭示意退開，但戀人反而執拗地不願移動，舌尖糾纏地抵著他的性器前端，直到他受不了地大口喘氣，噴灑出濃稠的白色精液–––

在金弘中的臉上。

仰頭看著他的金弘中張口微微喘氣，那張小臉上連眼睫毛也沾染了白濁的液體，順著眨眼的動作，從兩頰滑落到嘴角。

「不是前天才做過嗎，為什麼還射這麼多？」一邊伸手沾取臉上的精液，金弘中一面絮絮叨叨地抱怨著，然後看著丁潤浩，舔著手指上的精液。

「好腥。」像吃著糖果的小孩一般，金弘中對他露出可愛的笑容，丁潤浩此時盡了生平最大努力，在腦中不停正背、倒背了不知道幾次的九九乘法，才拼死阻止了剛解放過的下身再度精神起來。

\--

一場帶點驚嚇的早晨艷福，隨著金弘中把自己清洗乾淨，辦公室人員陸續歸位，就這樣不著痕跡的結束了。

金弘中信守承諾，不惜放下還沒做完的工作也要準時下班，他們一前一後地步出辦公室後，在往停車場的電梯裡，丁潤浩突然有感而發。

「我也要更努力工作才行。」  
「怎麼突然有幹勁了？」  
「要努力工作，爭取升遷.....才能搬進獨立辦公室啊。」這樣就不會被打擾了，丁潤浩一臉促狹地回答。  
想不到丁次長的升職動機竟然是如此不純正，金弘中忍不住爆出笑聲，對丁潤浩眨了眨眼。  
「那就請加油吧。」  
「會努力的，期待你下次的驚喜禮物。」

他彎身親了金弘中一下，兩人牽著手走出電梯，屬於戀人的漫長夜晚，現在才正要開始。

Fin.


End file.
